Dead Man's Booty/Gallery
This is the gallery for Dead Man's Booty. General Dead Man's Booty.png|Dead Man's Booty idol DMB.jpg|Level 6 by Photo(4).png|Level 11 by Booty level 22jpg.jpeg|Level 22 by PvZ2 DMB Lvl 43.png|Level 43 by T-Jo Level 46.png|Level 46 by T-Jo Level 48.png|Level 48 by T-Jo Level 52.png|Level 52 by T-Jo Level 54.png|Level 54 by T-Jo Level 61.png|Level 61 by T-Jo Level 63 by T-Jo.png|Level 63 by T-Jo Level 64.png|Level 64 by T-Jo Level 67.png|Level 67 by T-Jo Level 69.png|Level 69 by T-Jo Level 70.png|Level 70 by T-Jo Level 74.png|Level 74 by T-Jo Level 76.png|Level 76 by T-Jo Ultimate.defense.jpg|Level 15 by thepeashooter100 "melon madness" Dead.man's.booty.jpg|Level 21 by Dead man's booty.jpg|Level 27 by 2014-04-23 13-52-43 Скриншот экрана.png|Level 55 by Boss-inator DmB13.png|Level 13 by Level139DMB.jpg|Level 139 by JemCel03 (this shows how to turn the tides to your favor without spending coins) Level138DMB.jpg|Level 138 by JemCel03 (this shows how to bolster sun production fast by using Sun Bean) Snowpeas.PNG|Snow Peas strategy Dead Man's booty level 40.jpg|Level 40 by Screenshot 2014-12-06-21-38-42.png|Level 59 by Master3530 Screenshot 2014-12-07-18-26-52.png|Level 83 by Master3530 (notice that Power Lily is not disappearing) Screenshot 2014-12-09-13-13-11.png|Level 106 by Master3530 (notice an Imp upon the lawn) Epic Pirate Seas 2.png|Level 15 by Wilucas Level 124 byXEON.jpg|Level 124 by XEON (notice that Kernel-pult is on the water and that is a glitch) Level 128 byXEON.jpg|Level 128 by XEON Level 144 byXEON.jpg|Level 144 by XEON (Notice that Cherry-Bomb is on a water and that is a glitch) Pirateseasstrategy.png|Level 5 by DMBlvl24.png|Level 24 by Garney the Garnet Dragon DMBlvl6.png|Level 6 by Garney the Garnet Dragon DMB D115 MS.PNG|Level 115 by ElectricCurrantStrat.png|Level 4 by DMB_15.png|Level 15 by GalacticFNAFRunner. Magnifying Grass is reserved for Imp Cannons. DMB 27.png|Level 27 by GalacticFNAFRunner DMB 35.png|Level 35 by GalacticFNAFRunner DMB 44.png|Level 44 by GalacticFNAFRunner DMB 47.png|Level 47 by GalacticFNAFRunner DMB 49.png|Level 49 by GalacticFNAFRunner DMB 51.png|Level 51 by GalacticFNAFRunner DMB 53.png|Level 53 by GalacticFNAFRunner DMB 55.png|Level 55 by GalacticFNAFRunner Dead Man's Booty120 TTigerTT.png|Level 120 by TTigerTT (in Spanish) CitronOrange1.jpg|Level 15 (before) CitronOrange.jpg|Level 15 Dead Man's booty level 40.jpg|Level 40 PvZ2 Dead Man's Booty Angry3456.jpg|Level 13 - Melon-pults and Winter Melons are placed on the lawn checker board style DMBLevel14byAngry3456.png|Level 14 - Two rows of Winter Melons, Gargantuar Pirates, and many Swashbucklers and Seagulls with the No Blover challenge DMBLevel15byAngry3456.png|Level 15 - Other zombies were dying quickly, so Gargantuar Pirates were totally not a threat because of the Spring Beans! DMBLevel16byAngry3456.png|Level 16 - No Gargantuars, so with Barrel Roller Zombies I use two rows of Spikerocks. There were lots of them, but they were not threat! APDMB3.jpg|Level 3 APDMB5.jpg|Level 5 Ps DMB1-I Peat It!.png|Level 1 - I Peat it! (Peat = I beat it using peas) Ps DMB2-I Peat It,again!.png|Level 2 - I Peat it, again! Ps DMB L3.png|Level 3 - Coconut Business Ps DMB4-Greenish Problem.png|Level 4 - Greenish problem Ps DMB6-The Mean Beans.png|Level 6 - The Mean Beans Ps DMB7-Walls and Spikes form a Boomerang and the Bean is a pusher.png|Level 7 - Walls and Spikes form a Boomerang and the Bean is a pusher Ps DMB8-Lightning Lamp Masacre.png|Level 8 - Lightning Lamp Massacre Ps DMB8-Two times a charm.png|Level 8 (again) - Two times a charm Ps DMB8-A Few More.png|Level 8 (again,again) - A Few More of THIS! Ps DMB9-Coco-Spikes!.png|Level 9 - Coco-Spikes! Ps DMB10-A Key filled with plants!.png|Level 10 - A Key filled with plants! DMB-AWP1.PNG DMB-AWP2.PNG Dmb cavia2.png Dmb cavia.png Dmb cavia3.png EZP1Char.jpg|Level 1 EZP2Char.jpg|Level 2 EZP3Char.jpg|Level 3 EZP4Char.jpg|Level 4 EZP5Char.jpg|Level 5 EZP6Char.jpg|Level 6 EZP7Char.jpg|Level 7 EZP8Char.jpg|Level 8 EZP9Char.jpg|Level 9 EZP10Char.jpg|Level 10 EZP11Char.jpg|Level 11 EZP12Char.jpg|Level 12 EZP13Char.jpg|Level 13 EZP14Char.jpg|Level 14 EZP15Char.jpg|Level 15 DMBCF31.png|Level 1 (Peashooter boost) Dmbcf32.png|Level 2 DMBCF33.png|Level 3 DMBCF35.png|Level 5 (Gold Bloom and Imitater already) DMBCF38.png|Level 8 (Whole lot of Fire Peashooter's) DMBCF39.png|Level 9 DMBCF310.png|Level 10 (Just messing around with different plants) DMBCF311.png|Level 11 DMBCF312.png|Level 12 (Pepper-pults) DMBCF314.png|Level 14 (Apple Mortar) DMBCF315.png|Level 15 (Experimenting with Sap-fling) DMBCF317B.png|Before Level 17 (Actually a pretty difficult choice) DMBCF317.png|Level 17 (Effective Strategy against Gargantuars) DMBCF318.png|Level 18 DMBCF320.png|Level 20 File:DMBTCLPLevels70-72SoCool_(1).png DMBTCLPLevels70-72SoCool_(2).png DMBTCLPLevels70-72SoCool_(3).png DMBTCLPLevels70-72SoCool_(4).png DMBTCLPLevels70-72SoCool_(5).png DMBTCLPLevels70-72SoCool_(6).png DMBTCLPLevels70-72SoCool_(7).png DMBTCLPLevels70-72SoCool_(8).png DMBTCLPLevels70-72SoCool_(9).png DMBTCLPLevels70-72SoCool_(10).png DMBTCLPLevels70-72SoCool_(11).png DMBTCLPLevels70-72SoCool_(12).png DMBTCLPLevels70-72SoCool_(13).png DMBTCLPLevels70-72SoCool_(14).png DMBTCLPLevels70-72SoCool_(15).png DMBTCLPLevels70-72SoCool_(16).png DMBTCLPLevels70-72SoCool_(17).png DMBTCLPLevels70-72SoCool_(18).png DMBTCLPLevels70-72SoCool_(19).png DMBTCLPLevels70-72SoCool_(20).png DMBTCLPLevels70-72SoCool_(21).png DMBTCLPLevels70-72SoCool_(22).png DMBTCLPLevels70-72SoCool_(23).png DMBTCLPLevels70-72SoCool_(24).png DMBTCLPLevels70-72SoCool_(25).png DMBTCLPLevels70-72SoCool_(26).png DMBTCLPLevels70-72SoCool_(27).png DMBTCLPLevels70-72SoCool_(28).png DMBTCLPLevels70-72SoCool_(29).png DMBTCLPLevels70-72SoCool_(30).png DMBTCLPLevels70-72SoCool_(31).png DMBTCLPLevels70-72SoCool_(32).png DMBTCLPLevels70-72SoCool_(33).png DMBTCLPLevels70-72SoCool_(34).png DMBTCLPLevels70-72SoCool_(35).png DMBTCLPLevels70-72SoCool_(36).png DMBTCLPLevels70-72SoCool_(37).png DMBTCLPLevels70-72SoCool_(38).png DMBTCLPLevels70-72SoCool_(39).png DMBTCLPLevels70-72SoCool_(40).png DMBTCLPLevels70-72SoCool_(41).png DMBTCLPLevels70-72SoCool_(42).png DMBTCLPLevels70-72SoCool_(43).png DMBTCLPLevels70-72SoCool_(44).png DMBTCLPLevels70-72SoCool_(45).png DMBTCLPLevels70-72SoCool_(46).png DMBTCLPLevels70-72SoCool_(47).png DMBTCLPLevels70-72SoCool_(48).png DMBTCLPLevels70-72SoCool_(49).png DMBTCLPLevels70-72SoCool_(50).png DMBTCLPLevels70-72SoCool_(51).png DMBTCLPLevels70-72SoCool_(52).png DMBTCLPLevels70-72SoCool_(53).png DMBTCLPLevels70-72SoCool_(54).png IMG 1540.PNG|Level 148 IMG 1542.PNG|Level 149 IMG 1550.PNG|Level 150 - (Temperature Control) IMG 1564.PNG|Level 151 - (Buttered Cannon) IMG 1578.PNG|Level 157 - (Burnt by the Snapdragons Flame) IMG 1582.PNG|Level 158 - (Note:Freezing Gargantuars) IMG 1690.PNG|Level 186 - (Note: Push them back with a hurtful blow) IMG 1699.PNG|Level 188 IMG 1714.PNG|Level 190 - (Note:Ice Age in the Booty) IMG 1733.PNG|Level 191 - (Note:Lane of the Dead) IMG 1767.PNG|Level 195 - (Note:Coconut Cannon's in Action) IMG 1776.PNG|Level 197 - (Note:A World full of Zombie Heads and Ice) IMG 1798.PNG|Level 200 - (Note: A bunch of Gargantuars) IMG 1808.PNG|Level 202 - (Note: Seagulls and Melons) IMG 1835.PNG|Another photo of Level 202 - (Note: It's paused and notice the Melon Chaos on the left) Picture 029.png|Level 8 Picture 030.png|Level 13 Picture 031.png|Level 14 Picture 035.png|Level 19 Picture 046.png|Level 21 001 (7).PNG 001 (8).PNG 005 (4).PNG 006 (3).PNG 006 (4).PNG 028 (5).PNG 029 (5).PNG 031 (4).PNG 032 (5).PNG 033 (4).PNG 037 (4).PNG 038 (3).PNG 039 (3).PNG 040 (3).PNG 041 (3).PNG 042 (3).PNG PvZ2DMB lvl 5.png|Level 5 PvZ2DMB lvl 6.png|Level 6 PvZ2 DMB lvl 7.png|Level 7 Psendless1.png Psendless2.png Psendless3.png 1、27.jpg|Level 27 1、43.jpg|Level 43 1、45.jpg|Level 45 1、87-1.jpg|Level 87: A lot of Gargantuar Pirates 1、87-2.jpg|Level 87: Clear the lawn 1、110.jpg|Level 110: Pay attention to the left side of the Plant Food storage 1、125.jpg|Level 125 1、126.jpg|Level 126 1、142.jpg|Level 142 1、166.jpg|Level 166: Completed with Laser Beans 1、182.jpg|Level 182: Completed with Coconut Cannons 1、197.jpg|Level 197 1、198.jpg|Level 198: Completed with Homing Thistles and Winter Melons 1、199.jpg|Level 199 1、200.jpg|Level 200: Completed with Bowling Bulbs 1、202.jpg|Level 202: Completed with Winter Melons 1、206.jpg|Level 206: Cherry Bomb is about to explode on water 1、213.jpg|Level 213: Three rows of Winter Melons 1、216.jpg|Level 216: Double Melons 1、244.jpg|Level 244: Dangerous! 1、253-1.jpg|Level 253: With Bowling Bulb boost 1、253-2.jpg|Level 253 Finished 1、257.jpg|Level 257: Three rows of Coconut Cannons 1、277.jpg|Level 277 1、282.jpg|Level 282: Aquatic Split Pea 1、287.jpg|Level 287 1、291.jpg|Level 291: Two Cherry Bombs appear at same time! 1、301.jpg|Level 301: Completed with Cabbage-pults 1、305.jpg|Level 305: Completed with Citrons 1、319.jpg|Level 319: Two rows of Pepper-pults 2、17.jpg|Failed at Level 321, Second try on Level 17 2、25.jpg|Level 25 2、79.jpg|Level 79 2、230.jpg|Level 230: Three rows of Rotobagas 2、268.jpg|Level 268: Completed with Kernel-pults 2、313.jpg|Level 313: The wretched Imp Pirate Zombies 2、396.jpg|Level 396 2、410.jpg|Level 410: Three rows of Split Peas 2、424.jpg|Level 424: Aquatic Spring Bean 2、429.jpg|Level 429 2、486.JPG|Level 486: All five rows has Gargantuar Pirates 2、495.JPG|Level 495 2、505.JPG|Level 505: Crashing each other 2、511.JPG|Level 511: Melon checkerboard 2、534.jpg|Level 534 2、547.JPG|Level 547: Aquatic Iceberg Lettuce 2、579-1.JPG|Level 579: Over a hundred Gargantuar Pirates 2、579-2.JPG|Level 579: Completed using Chard Guard and Blover 2、583.JPG|Level 583 2、588-2.JPG|Level 588: Stupid Imp Pirate Zombies 2、588-1.jpg|Level 588: How many sharks are there? 2、597.JPG|Level 597: Imp Pirate Zombies were flying backwards 2、624-1.JPG|Level 624: A level with Iceberg Lettuce boost 2、624-2.JPG|Level 624 Finished 2、628.JPG|Level 628: Sharks wheel and crushed lawn mower 2、645.JPG|Level 645 2、646.JPG|Level 646: A huge wave of sharks is approaching! 2、658.JPG|Level 658: Melon rain 2、671.JPG|Level 671: Corpse of Gargantuar Pirates 2、677.JPG|Level 677 2、684.JPG|Level 684: Ice & Fire 2、693.JPG|Level 693: Six melon cannons 2、699.JPG|Level 699: Pirate arena 2、704.JPG|Level 704: Spring Bean boost plus Blover 2、718-1.JPG|Level 718: Guacodile boost plus Blover 2、718-2.JPG|Level 718 Finished 2、719.JPG|Level 719: Chard Guard boost plus Blover 2、721.JPG|Level 721: Power Toss plus Blover 2、723.JPG|Level 723: Fall at the same time 2、738-1.JPG|Level 738: Melon thunderstorm 2、738-2.JPG|Level 738: After the thunderstorm 2、740.JPG|Level 740: A zombie's ash is appears on the water! 2、744-3.JPG|Level 744: Double Gargantuar Pirates 2、744-1.JPG|Level 744: Kernel-pult boost card is very useful! 2、744-2.JPG|Level 744 finished DeadManBooty18PMan.PNG|Level 18 DeadManBooty20PMan.PNG|Level 20 DeadManBooty21PMan.PNG|Level 21 DeadManBooty24PMan.PNG|Level 24 DeadManBooty27PMan.PNG|Level 27 DeadManBooty28PMan.PNG|Level 28 DeadManBooty40PMan.PNG|Level 40 DMB - Level 1 (PG234) - 1.png|Level 1 DMB - Level 1 (PG234) - 2.png DMB - Level 1 (PG234) - 3.png DMB - Level 2 (PG234) - 1.png|Level 2 DMB - Level 2 (PG234) - 2.png DMB - Level 3 (PG234) - 1.png|Level 3 DMB - Level 3 (PG234) - 2.png DMB - Level 3 (PG234) - 3.png DMB - Level 4 (PG234) - 1.png|Level 4 DMB - Level 4 (PG234) - 2.png DMB - Level 5 (PG234) - 1.png|Level 5 DMB - Level 6 (PG234) - 1.png|Level 6 DMB - Level 7 (PG234) - 1.png|Level 7 DMB - Level 7 (PG234) - 2.png DMB - Level 8 (PG234) - 1.png|Level 8 DMB - Level 8 (PG234) - 2.png DMB - Level 9 (PG234) - 1.png|Level 9 HD-Frontend 2014-04-19 20-35-14-187.jpg|Level 3 HD-Frontend 2014-04-19 20-44-07-269.jpg|Level 6, later the last line of the Pea Pod was added HD-Frontend 2014-04-19 20-53-52-332.jpg|Level 7 HD-Frontend 2014-04-19 21-04-44-892.jpg|Level 8, Bonk Choy Plant Food in action HD-Frontend 2014-04-19 21-15-52-677.jpg|Level 9 HD-Frontend 2014-04-19 21-19-40-463.jpg|Level 10 HD-Frontend 2014-04-19 21-25-40-579.jpg|Level 11 HD-Frontend 2014-04-21 08-52-31-021.jpg|Level 12 Screenshot 2018-03-27-18-37-24.png|Level 28 Screenshot 2018-03-27-18-41-24.png|Level 29 Screenshot 2018-03-27-18-51-38.png|Level 32 Screenshot 2018-03-27-19-00-33.png|Level 34 Screenshot 2018-03-29-16-14-06.png|Level 40 Screenshot 2018-03-29-16-17-50.png|Level 41 Screenshot 2018-03-30-09-50-48.png|Level 45 Screenshot 2018-04-01-15-35-33.png|Level 56. Only Imps can touch the cactus. Screenshot 2018-03-30-09-54-47.png|Level 46 Diabetes1.png|Level 53 Diabetes2.png|Level 54 Screenshot 2018-04-01-15-44-46.png|Level 57. Dangerous until you use Blover. Screenshot 2018-04-01-15-52-03.png|Level 59 Screenshot 2018-04-01-16-07-20.png|Level 61 Screenshot 2018-04-03-17-03-56.png|Level 62, one row only! Screenshot 2018-04-03-17-18-03.png|Level 64 Screenshot 2018-04-03-17-24-52.png|Level 65 Screenshot 2018-04-03-20-02-08.png|Level 66 - The lawn is full of plants and power tiles! Screenshot 2018-04-03-20-02-33.png|Later, the four beautiful sunflowers were gone. RIP Screenshot 2018-04-03-20-09-56.png|Level 67 - Melon-pult rain madness and Iceberg lettuce! Alternative to Winter Melon Screenshot 2018-04-03-20-14-15.png|Level 68 Screenshot 2018-04-03-20-19-43.png|Level 69 - THIS HAS BEEN DONE WITHOUT SUN-PRODUCING PLANTS! Screenshot_2018-04-07-08-59-49.png|Level 70 Screenshot_2018-04-08-08-10-26.png|Level 71 Screenshot 2018-04-08-08-18-26.png|Level 72 Screenshot 2018-04-08-08-32-18.png|Level 73 DMBRandomz1.jpg|The beginning of my Primal Peashooter strategy DMBRandomz2.jpg|Imp Cannons were tough on this level DMBRandomz3.jpg|When life gives you Blover, you make another Blover combo DMB 1 RC2630.png|1 DMB 2 RC2630.png|2 DMB 4 RC2630.png|4 DMB 5 RC2630.png|5 DMB 6.png|6 DMB 7.png|7 DMB 8.png|8 DMB 9.png|9 DMB 10.png|10 DMB 11.png|11 DMB 12.png|12 DMB 13.png|13 DMB 15 RC2630.png|15 Dead Man's Booty Level 24.jpg|Level 24 Dead Man's Booty Level 37.jpg|Level 37 Dead Man’s Booty Level 67 .png|Level 67: Gargantuar army Dead Man’s Booty.png Videos Dead Man's Booty Level 1000 Impossible Level with Gargantuar Plants vs Zombies 2|Dead Man's Booty Level 1000 Impossible Level with Gargantuar Plants vs. Zombies 2 Prize Dead Man's Level 1 (Ep.52)|By